This project will undertake an integrated set of data enhancements and user education, support, and outreach efforts to expand the research and policy communities' use of data from the Panel Study of Income Dynamics (PSID), the PSID Child Development Supplement (CDS), and the PSID Transition into Adulthood (TA) Study. PSID is a longitudinal survey of a nationally-representative sample of U.S. families that began in 1968. With data collected on the same families and their descendants for 38 waves over 46 years (as of 2014), PSID is a cornerstone for empirical social science research in the U.S. CDS followed a cohort of nearly 3,600 children from PSID families who were 0-12 years of age in 1997 through three rounds of data collection, in 1997, 2002/03, and 2007/08. Beginning in 2005 (and continuing through 2015), when children from the CDS turned 18 years of age and completed high school they were interviewed as part of the biennial TA study. Together, the resulting CDS-TA archive provides up to 18 years of information on the youngest children in the cohort. Data from PSID, CDS, and TA are used by a very large group of users. However, the complexity and richness of these data can be challenging for new users and even for many experienced analysts. The goal of this project is to make the use of these data easier and more efficient for all users. The specific aims of this project are to: teach an annual course on PSID data analysis geared to new users of the data; assist researchers who encounter complex problems by providing high quality, rapid response user-support services and through online facilities for users; undertake a variety of enhancements to PSID data and dissemination that will make it quicker and easier for both new and experienced researchers to conduct research with these data; conduct an annual user workshop to foster exchange and interaction among new and experienced researchers; and increase the size and disciplinary breath of the PSID, CDS, and TA user community by conducting a variety of outreach efforts. The activities in this project will further increase the widespread use of the PSID, CDS, and TA data, and will promote efficient and productive use of these data by new and experienced users of the data archive.